The New Reincarnations on the Block
by Ceilo
Summary: Kagome has finally convinced Inuyasha to let her return to the modern era. When she gets there, she finds that there are two new students in her class, with an uncanny resemblence to our two favourite mercenaries... please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The New Reincarnations on the Block

_Hiya! This is Ceilo, with my very first story! God, that sounded lame. Anyway, I won't babble on, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!_

The New Reincarnations on the Block

"Class! Today I would like to introduce two new students to you!" Yes, that's right. Kagome had actually managed to escape Inuyasha for long enough to return to the modern era.

Of course, there was nothing on this earth, past or future that could stop Kagome when she had a test to get to. Not even a half demon with anger-management issues.

At present, Kagome was hunched over her desk, desperately trying to cram at least a month's worth of Algebra and Formulae into her brain at once. It was starting to hurt.

Besides, now with the Shinchinintai, the mercenaries who had been revived by Naraku whilst he was hiding to heal himself, Kagome decided that she really needed to have a break from the feudal era.

Especially from the member of the Shinchinintai Jakotsu. He was so weird, always going on about Inuyasha like he did! Kagome had absolutely nothing against homosexuals, but there was a time and a place for it, and right in the middle of a battle with the enemy was certainly not one of them! Besides, Inuyasha was hers, and HERS ALONE!! MWAHHAHAHA!!

Meanwhile, the teacher was still talking about the new people "…they've come here from America, but can speak Japanese fluently. They will be sitting next to…excuse me, but could you please refrain from that behaviour in class, Kimi—san?!"

A light giggle rang out over the class, and Kagome froze as she recognised the voice.

"Oh, but Sensei…he's just so cute, I can't help it!" Kagome's head shot up as the voice finally registered as the same one she had just been remembering a few seconds ago.

At the front of the class were standing the two people she had never wanted to meet. It was Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

At least…it looked like them. But there were defiantly several differences between the people who had just entered her class, and the mercenaries she had met in Feudal Japan. For one, the strange markings she had seen painted on their faces were no longer present, and Bankotsu no longer had long hair.

But that wasn't the strangest thing. As Kagome studied Jakotsu's lookalike, her jaw nearly dropped to the floor in shock. For no matter how much they looked like Jakotsu, the person in the front of the class, right next to Bankotsu was undoubtedly a girl.

So…reincarnations then?

Kagome shook her head wildly from side to side, ignoring the looks she was getting from people in the class. 'I mean, come on!' she thought, trying to return her thoughts to a sane course. 'As if they could be Bankotsu and Jakotsu's reincarnations! I mean, Jakotsu hates women! It's impossible for him to be reincarnated as one, right? RIGHT?!'

"Err, Higurashi-san? HIGURASHI-SAN?" The teacher called out nervously. He had heard that Kagome was usually ill-maybe this was a side affect? Kimi, who had finally let go of the unfortunate boy she had been clinging to, exchanged glances with her brother Ryuu before laughing again.

She turned to the teacher, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Sensei, can we sit next to…Higurashi-san, was it?" she asked, and her brother smirked next to her before chiming in "yeah, I'm sure that Higurashi would be perfect to help us around the school."

The poor teacher just nodded helplessly. If he was completely honest with himself, the new students creeped him out. The boy, Ryuu (sheesh-how many times do I need to introduce him?) was quite short-shorter than his sister-but still held an air of cockiness about him, and the way he smirked was like he thought he was somehow better than everyone else.

Kimi, on the other hand, was a bouncy, bubbly person. She was nearly always babbling on about something that had happened to her or 'OMG did you SEE that guy that just walked past us?!' to put it bluntly, she was a total flirt. But she was also one other thing, and that was fast. Very fast. It was almost snake-like; the way Kimi was able to slip in and out of sight. She was also quite acrobatic, and didn't care about who she showed off to.

Kimi was practically skipping as she made her way down the isle to sit in the seat next to Kagome. She never passed up a chance to tease someone, and you had to be blind and deaf not to notice the reaction Kagome had had when she had first seen them.

Ryuu was slower as he made his way to sit in the seat behind Kagome's. He was the quieter of the siblings, he had to admit, but he still loved to watch it when Kimi had set her eyes on a new victim to terrorise. It was like living in a TV sitcom. All the entertainment, without having to pay.

He tapped on Kagome's back, and she 'eeped' before turning around to face him. She had a fake smile on her face, but on the inside she was trembling. "Can I help you?" she asked. Kagome was terrified. What if these two tried to kill her? What if they remembered everything?

"Yeah, would you mind us tagging along with you? Since, ya know, we are new here. Oh, and would you quit acting like I'm about to chop your head off? You look like you're gonna wet your pants." Ryuu asked, a single eyebrow raised in question at Kagome's somewhat ill-looking face. What was it sensei had said about this girl? Strange illnesses?

But already Kagome's face was relaxing, her features smoothing out as she realised that these two were most defiantly not the same two people she had met in the feudal era. Kimi giggled as she also watched Kagome relax. Hanging around this girl, they were sure to have a laugh!

_Heh…ok, lame ending I know! But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Oh, and Sassybratt? I'M LOOKING FOR YOU!! Haha, just kidding. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer (which I forgot last chapter): yes! I own everything you see! I AM GOD!! MWAHAHAHA!_

_Kimi: (whacks Ceilo around the head) yeah right, in your dreams! Just be grateful you at least own me and Ryuu._

Chapter 2

Kagome was on the lookout all that day for any suspicious behaviour, or anything that could mean that Ryuu and Kimi remembered any thing of their former lives. But, much to Kagome's relief, they seemed to be perfectly ordinary.

Well, perhaps ordinary wasn't the right word. 'Unaware of their previous lives where they were blood-thirsty mercenaries' was perhaps more appropriate. Kimi, however, seemed to have inherited her previous incarnation's love of men. She had already been given three cautions and a detention for disrupting the class, mostly by jumping on boys and proceeding to tell them how gorgeous they were.

"Seriously Kagome, have ALL the teachers here got sticks stuck up their arses?" Kimi complained as the sat having lunch under the trees. Kagome wasn't sure when exactly they had started calling her by her first name, and without any honorifics, but it made her jump every time.

"Uhh…not that I've noticed. I could give you some tips on how to get round them," she smiled at Kimi, who clapped her hands together.

"Cool! We could have a sleepover or something! Wanna have one tonight?" she laughed excitedly. Even though she had only known Kagome for a little while, Kimi thought that she was brilliant. And also kinda familiar…Kimi shook her head for a moment, trying to clear it of the foggy memories she seemed to have of Kagome.

Kagome's smile faltered. Tonight she was supposed to return to the feudal era with Inuyasha…actually, it was surprising he hadn't come already.

"KAGOME!!" a yell could be heard. Kagome cringed. 'thought too soon.' she thought, and then paled. She couldn't let him meet Ryuu and Kimi! He'd kill them on the spot! Franticly, she looked around for a place to hide them, before spotting a bush. Without warning, she shoved the two of them headfirst into the bush.

Just before Inuyasha landed in front of her.

"Oi, wench! Why the hell are you taking so…so…" Inuyasha paused, sniffing the air. Kagome stiffened up. 'oh please, please, please don't let him catch their sent!' she prayed silently. She was certain that they weren't really that bad, after all, if they had that many traits left over from their previous lives, they certainly wouldn't have been in school, let alone trying to become friends with her.

If it was possible, her body got even stiffer as Inuyasha finished scenting the air, and turned to face Kagome, his golden eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Hey Kagome, why does this place smell of the Shichinintai?"

Kagome's mind was racing, desperate for an explanation that would satisfy him. "uhh…maybe I smell of them? Cause, um, I didn't have time to take a bath before I came to school so…" she trailed of, hoping that Inuyasha would buy it. Unfortunately, he seemed to be having a slightly cleverer day, as he replied "yeah…but this is different. It smells of Shichinintai, but not of graveyard soil…"

Kagome suddenly snapped into motion, pushing Inuyasha away from the place she had…er, hidden Kimi and Ryuu. "wellithinkit'sjustyourimaginationcauseyou'realwayssoparanoid,soyeahbyeyoushouldn'thangaroundfortoolong!" (Well I think it's just your imagination 'cause you're always so paranoid, so yeah bye you shouldn't hang around for too long) she babbled, finally getting Inuyasha back to the gate.

He looked at her suspiciously again. "You're hiding something from me, and I'm gonna find out what," he warned, before finally leaving. Kagome sighed in relief. What had she let herself in for?

"KAGOMEEEEE!!" Kagome's head snapped round again as she heard Kimi's shrill voice, before remembering that she had left her and her brother in a bush. Kagome ran as fast as she could back to where she had hidden them. When she got there, Kimi was furiously trying to pry a particularly stubborn twig out of her hair.

"What the HELL was that for?! I got twigs in my hair!" she moaned, her lips set in a hard line as she finally yanked the offending twig out. Ryuu was looking slightly less stressed as his sister, but Kagome felt even more nervous of him than his sister when he asked "So who was the dude with silver hair then?"

Kagome decided to try and act ignorant. "What guy? And what do you mean, silver hair? I don't know anyone with hair like that," she started nervously, and Ryuu laughed under his breath.

"Kagome, has anyone ever told you how bad a liar you are? I know what I saw, and it was some guy, dressed in red, with long silver hair." He finished triumphantly. "your boyfriend, I presume?" he suddenly said, breaking the somewhat tense atmosphere with a single comment.

Kagome's cheeks flushed bright red, and Kimi noticed, a terrifying gleam appearing in her eyes. "Oh, I see. It's all clear now. You didn't want us to see him, so he wouldn't realise that you were gonna try and cheat on him with Ryuu!" Kagome's cheeks, if possible, flushed even harder.

"N-no way! There is no, no, no, way that's right!" she practically yelled, waving her hands in front of her. Kimi and Ryuu smirked, exchanging a mischievous glance. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Ryuu purred, striding over to Kagome to cup her chin in his hand. Kimi was now in stitches behind him.

Kagome's brows furrowed as she whipped her head away from Ryuu's grasp. 'I don't care what I though before about these two not being anything like they're previous incarnations. These two are evil!' she thought. But when she looked back over at the two siblings, who had started up an intense-and unnervingly serious-conversation on how to help Kagome two-time successfully without her 'boyfriend' noticing, Kagome's eyes softened. 'Evil or not, at least I know that there's something other than schoolwork to look forward to when I come back from the feudal era'.

_Wow, next chapter done already. God must love me. Oh, by the way, has anyone worked out why I chose the names Kimi and Ryuu for Jakotsu and Bankotsu's reincarnations? To tell the truth, I had a hard time choosing, both characters went through several renaming! Well, that's all the info you're getting on my sad little life for now, see ya next time!_

_Please review! And if you have any ideas or specific things you would like to see in this story, just drop me a line. I always love to hear about what you guys want to see!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"See ya tomorrow Kagome!" Kimi suddenly threw her arms around Kagome as they stood outside the school building at the end of the day. Ryuu tapped his foot impatiently, but the smirk on his face told a whole other story as he watched Kagome struggle somewhat helplessly against the unstoppable force of nature otherwise known as his sister.

Kimi finally released Kagome, but not before launching into another long plea for her to come round for a sleepover. Kagome laughed nervously. Tonight she had to return to the feudal era, it was her duty after all. Still, it gave her a pang to watch her friends walk away, knowing that it was entirely possible that she could be killed by their previous incarnations and never see them again.

And they would never even know it.

*********************

Kimi was unusually quiet as she walked home with her brother. She just couldn't work out where he had seen Kagome before. She must have seen her somewhere before, even though Kagome assured her that she had never been to the US, and this was the first time Kimi and Ryuu had been to Japan since they were little kids.

But she still had this nagging feeling that she had seen Kagome before. Kimi narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the haze that clouded her memories of Kagome. She turned to look at her brother, before asking "Hey, Ryuu? Do you remember seeing Kagome before now?" she had to know if it was just her, or whether her brother felt it too.

Ryuu looked uncomfortable before answering, "Well, yeah, actually. But it's the way I remember her that freaks me out." He hesitated, seemingly unsure as to whether he should go on. Kimi nudged him, before saying, "come on, you've got me hooked now."

'Trust Kimi to try and add some humour into this.' Ryuu thought, smiling slightly at the thought of his sister's bubbly nature. Said sister was now poking him again, eager to hear what he had to say. Ryuu sighed; his memories of Kagome were not pleasant in the least.

"Well, I remember her as a…well; I guess enemy would be the right word for it." He muttered, half hoping that Kimi wouldn't hear him. "the guy I saw her with today is there too, except he's got this weird sword, and I seem to be fighting him." Ryuu finished, looking across at Kimi to gauge her reaction. He almost tripped over when he saw that Kimi was now a few feet ahead of him, and most certainly not paying attention to a word he said.

Kimi glanced back at him and called "Hurry up, Ryuu!" He slapped his forehead. Was it impossible for her to keep her mind on anything for more than a minute?

*********************

Kagome sighed as she hefted the last of her supplies into her, well, let's face it, monstrosity of a bag. 'umm…let's see, ramen-check, sweets for Shippo-check…' Kagome ran over her list mentally. When she was sure she had everything she needed, she bolted out of the door, yelling out a quick 'see you soon' to her family.

When she got the well, she firstly dropped her bag in, and then followed in after it. Climbing out of the top again and into the feudal era, Kagome was at once greeted by a ball of orange fur.

"Kagome, Kagome! You're back! I missed you! Did you bring lollies, did Inuyasha bother you when he went to get you? He came back in an awful mood and hit me!" Kagome just laughed at Shippo's babbling. He could be so sweet. Unlike a CERTAIN someone who was heading her way…

"Kagome, you took forever! We don't have time for you to be messing around in your era, especially not with the Shichinintai around!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kagome flinched at the sound of him spitting out the name of the infamous band of mercenaries. Urg… maybe staying in the feudal era for a while would be good for her. She needed to put Ryuu and Kimi off the idea of being friends with her. More than likely, it would get them killed.

Outwardly, however, she simply rolled her eyes and and continued to walk towards the village. The issue with Kimi and Ryuu would just have to wait.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama, welcome back!"

Kagome's smile returned to her face as she reached Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha followed just behind her, a grumpy look on his face. 'why doesn't Kagome just stay in this era,' he thought, his frown increasing. 'I hate it when she goes home, it makes me feel like she's gonna abandon me…NO! I did not just think that, no way!' Inuyasha shook his head ever so slightly to try and clear it of his thoughts of Kagome. Suddenly, he caught a familiar and unpleasant sent on the wind. 'oh god, what perfect timing' he thought sarcastically.

"Guys, the Shichinintai are headed for us!" he yelled out, and the others immediately stiffened in response. Sango quickly dashed into the hut to change into her slayers outfit and emerged a second later, just pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Kilala grew into her larger and somewhat more ferocious form and the gang set off to meet the approaching mercenaries.

When they reached the Shichinintai, it was just outside a large cave. Jakotsu immediately hopped off of Ginkotsu, squealing "Oh Inuyasha! It's been far too long since I've had a chance to fight you!"

Drawing Tessaiga, Inuyasha muttered "not long enough," bother charging in to fight the cross-dressing member of the Shichinintai. Sango and Miroku found themselves occupied by Renkotsu and Suikotsu. That left Kagome with non other than Bankotsu. 'woah, woah, woah. Is this some kind of joke?! Like I can take on this guy, and especially not with Ryuu on my mind!" Kagome thought frantically.

Bankotsu smirked at her, and she had a sudden flash of Ryuu in her head. Kagome bit her lip. No, there was no way on earth she would be able to fight him properly.

Bankotsu watched with a mixture of confusion and interest as the strange miko's facial expression raced through a strange mixture of emotions. He was a little disappointed that he had been left with only this girl to fight. As evil as he was, he didn't really like the idea of killing a woman as defenceless as this.

Suddenly, one of Ginkotsu's cannons went off, hitting the cliff that loomed above the cave. Both groups watched in horror as the rocks fell down. Sango, Miroku, Suikotsu and Inuyasha all dashed to one side, but could only watch as Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kagome were caught behind the falling rocks.

"KAGOME!!"

Kagome could hear her friends calling her name from inside the now-sealed cave. She screamed as both Bankotsu and Jakotsu's weapons lashed out from behind her as they attempted to break through the rock. But however had they tried, the rock just wouldn't break away.

"Great. Looks like there was probably a stone demon living here before, the rock seems to be harder than it should be." Bankotsu said, collapsing to the floor in a heap. Jakotsu lowered himself down in a much more dignified manner, rolling his eyes as he muttered "you don't say, big brother."

Kagome remained standing, too tense to do anything else. It wasn't fair! How come those two got trapped, but it was only her on her own? That wasn't fair!

Bankotsu noticed her still standing and said "Oi, woman, you might as well sit down, we're not gonna kill you…well, not yet anyway." he flashed one of his grins at her, and Kagome sank down the ground, partly in relief that he wasn't going to kill her yet, scared because it sounded like he planned to in the near future.

It looked like they were gonna be there for a long time.

_Urgh… another chapter done. Anyways, please review! I makes my life just a little more interesting! Oh, and any ideas you have are welcome to, I love to hear about what you want to see!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome sighed in frustration. It seemed to her like hours had past since being trapped in the cave. She was starting to feel hungry, and realised with a pang that she had left her bag at Kaede's. Drat.

Bankotsu noticed Kagome clutching her stomach, an uncomfortable look on her face. He wondered why. Just after he noticed Kagome's position, a loud rumbling noise sounded in the cave. Both he and Jakotsu stiffened, poised for the attack of a demon to come at any second.

When no such attack came, they were both left standing rather confused in the cave. Bankotsu turned to look curiously at Kagome as the sound rumbled through the cave once again, distinctly coming from her corner of the room. Kagome blushed and wrapped her arms even further around her stomach.

Bankotsu started to laugh as he realised what had caused the noise. Jakotsu looked over at his leader curiously. "What is it big brother? Do you know what's making that noise?" Bankotsu was still laughing as he pointed over too Kagome, succeeding in making her blush even harder.

"Oh…are you…hungry, or something?" Bankotsu asked in between laughs. How was it possible for a noise so loud to come from someone so small? (Not that he's particularly big himself…)

"Y-yeah, so what?" Kagome was, at that exact moment, praying with all her heart that the cave's floor would open up and swallow her whole. 'anything to avoid this,' she thought miserably. 'any second, Jakotsu's gonna be all like "women are so weak! Honestly, they can't do anything!"'

"What does it feel like?" Jakotsu suddenly piped up. Bankotsu stopped laughing, and Kagome tilted her head in confusion. That was most defiantly not the reaction she had expected. "What do you mean? You know-hungry. You just are, I can't explain it!" Kagome said, seeming to find it hard to put the feeling of being hungry into words.

Jakotsu seemed dissatisfied with the answer. Getting back onto the floor, his sword once again in its holder, know that he knew there was no immediate danger. He seemed a little embarrassed at his earlier question, and Kagome wasn't sure if she was ever going to find out what he meant.

"Well, it's just…we can't feel that stuff anymore, and I used to like eating. Especially sweet stuff…" he trailed off, his voice so low that Kagome had to strain herself to hear it.

Jakotsu…missed…eating? How come he didn't get hungry? He was human just like her! Then Kagome's eyes widened in realisation. Of course…

"It's because of the shards, isn't it? Is that why you don't get hungry?" she asked, almost yelling. Jakotsu nodded miserably, and curled up into a ball. Bankotsu's face was a mixture of sympathy for his 'brother' and remorse for his own loses. Whatever someone like him had to lose.

Kagome felt overcome with a wave of sympathy for the Shichinintai. However bloodthirsty and evil they had been, they were still people. Human beings just like her, or Sango or anyone else. What had they been forced to leave behind when they were killed?

Nervously, and somewhat hesitantly, she scooted over to Jakotsu, trying to keep well away from his sword, and cautiously wrapped her arms around him shoulders. Jakotsu immediately tensed up, words like 'wench…woman…touching…_hugging_…me?!'

Bankotsu was staring at Kagome with eyes as wide as saucers. Was she stupid? The last woman who had got even within 5 feet of Jakotsu had been…well, you only had to look at his sword to imagine what had happened to her.

Not a pretty sight.

Jakotsu was about to yell at Kagome for daring to even touch him, but stopped suddenly as he felt something wet starting to seep into his kimono. His eyes widened in disbelief. 'Is she…crying? For us?' he wondered incredulously, as Kagome continued to sob, her body shaking slightly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, finally pulling away from Jakotsu so that she was now kneeling in front of him. Tears continued to run down her face. How did they bear it, every day since their resurrection? Was this how Kikyo felt, not being able to feel, never ever being quite human. "I…I wanna do something for you, but…"

"There's nothing you can do," Bankotsu interrupted harshly, causing Kagome and Jakotsu to look at him, Jakotsu still slightly shocked, Kagome's face wet from the tears. "There's nothing you can do," he repeated "the Shikon shards are the only thing that tie us to this world. This is our only chance. There is no other option." His face was set in a grim expression.

Kagome scowled, before declaring "No! I won't believe that! I just can't believe that there's nothing else for you left! I promise…" she stopped for a second, doubt in her mind. What would her friends think of this? What would Inuyasha think? But no, this was something she had to do. If only for Kimi and Ryuu's sakes. "I promise, no, I _swear _on the Shikon no tama, I will find a way to free you from this." She finally said. The looks in the two mercenaries eyes could only be described as shock, until a strange, wild kind of hope crept into Jakotsu's gaze, as it was his turn to hug Kagome, muttering "thank you, thank you!" over and over.

Kagome was feeling down though. She was such a hypocrite. She practically complained daily at Inuyasha comparing her to Kikyo, and her she was shamelessly pretending that it was Kimi who had thrown herself against her, not her previous incarnation. She gently put a hand on Jakotsu's back in a comforting gesture.

Bankotsu was still in shock at what Kagome had said. Why was she helping them? What did she possibly have to gain? 'Maybe she doesn't have some ulterior motive,' a little voice in the back of his mind. 'Maybe she just cares." Bankotsu shoved the voice roughly away in annoyance. "Nah," he muttered to himself. "Couldn't be."

_Whew! Another chapter. I got serious writer's block for this, so I hope it isn't too OOC or anything. Since there are no definite pairings yet for this, I want you guys to send me a review telling me what pairing you want! I think my worst decision at present is whether to make Bankotsu and Jakotsu together. Although it would be funny if Ryuu and Jakotsu got together and Bankotsu and Kimi got together! The only definite thing I know in the way of pairings, is that Jakotsu is gay. No question about it. So anyway, just drop a line to tell me what you want to see in the way of pairings!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ceilo: I own nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Kimi: ahem….

Ceilo: no, nothing at all, lonely little me…

Ryuu: hellooooo!!!

Ceilo: oh what is it?! I'm trying to wallow in self pity at not owning anything!!

Kimi and Ryuu: WHAT ABOUT US?!?!

Ceilo: Oh, I do own Kimi and Ryuu! (sweatdrop)

Chapter 5

"Ka-go-meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Kagome sighed. Why had she decided to put herself through this torture? Oh yeah. This was the 25th time (according to her mother) that Kimi had called to see if she was free to talk. What a girl.

"Kagome, come shopping with me!" Kimi demanded from the other end of the phone.

"What? Kimi, why do I have to go shopping with you?!" Kagome asked, taken aback by Kimi's forwardness and total randomness.

"Well, I came round to look for you yesterday because you weren't in school, Ryuu said you were probably playing hooky, 'cause no one is ever ill with all those diseases at once. (Kagome sweatdropped) Don't worry; your secret is safe with us, Kagome! Anyways, I snuck in to your bedroom through your window, and I have to say, your fashion sense is terrible. You only have ONE pair of trousers in there, and the rest is all poufy skirts or dresses and weird jumper things! So, being the amazingly kind person I am, I decided to step in and help."

"B-but, Kimi…"

"But nothing. Kagome, I am not giving you a choice with this. Meet me at the mall in ten minutes. If you are not there, I will hunt you down and DRAG you there!"

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Kagome stared at the now dead phone with a disbelieving look on her face. Was there no end to this girl's energy? Besides, what kind off person climbed in to your bedroom through your window?! That was defiantly not normal behaviour!

She huffed in annoyance as she headed upstairs to change out of her school uniform into something else. It probably didn't matter anyway, seeing as Kimi sounded all set to rework her entire wardrobe. The thought of that along was enough to make anyone quake in their shoes.

Still, it did sting a little that Kimi was so blunt about her dislike of Kagome's clothes. Kagome was now stood in the middle of her bedroom, totally at a loss about what to wear. Had she really been in the feudal era so long that she couldn't even work out a hal decent outfit for herself? Would Kimi make a comment when she arrived? Opening the doors to her wardrobe, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut before shoving her hands into the mass of clothes and bringing out two totally random objects.

Kagome had only just returned from the feudal era, after being trapped in the cave for at least a couple of hours.

_Flashback (because every good story will have one ;-P)_

_Jakotsu had finally stopped hugging Kagome, and the three of them were now sat in an uneasy silence. From outside the cave, they could hear strange scraping sounds and the occasional explosion._

'_I wonder if Inuyasha, Sango Miroku and the other Shichinintai members are trying to break us out,' Kagome wondered. She also wondered if any of them would even think she would still be alive. I mean, considering she was stuck in a cave with their two strongest current enemies, and her without her arrows, it wasn't looking to good for her._

_Bankotsu had his eyes fixed on Kagome, trying to work out what she would get out of helping them, but he was coming up blank. 'I mean…we're her enemies, right? Why the hell would she want to help US?! We've tried to kill her at least twice before-and very nearly succeeded, if what I heard from the Saimiyoshou was right. Maybe she's just too nice for her own good, of just really, REALLY stupid….'_

_Inuyasha POV (again, every good story should have one, lol)_

_Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!! Was there nothing that could break through this stupid barrier? Even that stupid red Tessaiga wouldn't work! Not that it would have done anyway as the smartest member of the Shichinintai pointed out' "there's no barrier except for a bunch of abnormally hard rocks." Arrogant prick. Who the hell did he think he was, trying to boss us around like that!_

_I growled in aggravation, slamming my fist against the rock in frustration._

"_I doubt that's going to help." Renkotsu called over snidely. I ground my teeth in annoyance. God-damn bastard…(ooh Inu-chan, language!!)Who did he think he was? It wasn't like he and the other guys-Suikotsu and Ginkotsu I think their names were- were having any more luck than we were. And besides, it was their fault that Kagome was trapped with their precious leader in there anyway!_

_Just as I was about to slam my fist into the god-damn rock again, a familiar smell hit my nose. I spun around to face the woods that were behind us. A shadow in between the trees was growing more and more defined, and I could finally make out the woman's face._

"_Kikyo…"_

_Back in the Cave_

_Bankotsu was really starting to creep Kagome out now. He was just…staring at her. You know how people stare, and it feels like they're boring a hole in your back, well that's the kind of stare it was._

_Twitch twitch. Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance as Bankotsu's eyes continued boring into her._

_Staaaaaaaaaaaaare..._

_Was Bankotsu even blinking? Kagome wondered vaguely. It sure didn't look like it. The twitch was still there in her eye, along with a pulsing vein on her forehead._

"_AAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" Kagome suddenly stood up, jolting Bankotsu and Jakotsu out of their own thoughts. Her face was practically demonic, and Jakotsu could have sworn that he could see a fiery aura behind her. Man, this girl was even worse than Suikotsu with her mood swings!_

"_God, what is your PROBLEM, Bankotsu?!" Kagome screeched, jabbing her finger into the flabbergasted mercenary's chest._

"_w-what the hell did I do?!" Bankotsu yelled indignantly. Really, this girl was one of the weirdest people he had ever met, and that was really something considering his team members._

"_You've just been….STARING at me…and it's CREEPING ME OUT!" Kagome continued, her voice getting higher and higher as she continued to yell. Suddenly, however, the rocks covering the entrance to the cave started rumbling, and suddenly exploded._

_Bankotsu and Jakotsu were both on their feet again, blocking themselves from getting hit with their weapons._

"_Jeez, woman, I knew your voice was high, but I didn't know it could do this much damage!" Jakotsu yelled, but there was an almost playful edge to his voice. Almost. However, as the rocks were blasted back into the cave and away from the opening, Kagome wasn't as lucky as the other two with weapons to shield them. As a large chunk of rock smashed into her stomach, winding (but thankfully not seriously harming) her, the last thing Kagome saw was the silhouette of a girl, bow in her outstretched hand._

_End of Flashback_

Even Inuyasha had understood that she would need some time back in her own era to recover. Her stomach was badly bruised, but nothing had been broken. However, after listening to Kimi on the phone, and now being faced with the gruelling task of finding something that would match up to Kimi's standards before they went shopping, Kagome was wishing she had stayed in the past.

Sighing, she squeezed her eyes as tightly shut as she could, and plunged her hands into her wardrobe. Grabbing the first two things she laid her hands on, Kagome drew her hands out. Clutched in her hands was her only pair of trousers, and a light pink top.

'well…this ought to keep Kimi at bay…" Kagome thought, as she hurriedly changed out of her school uniform and into the t-shirt she had…uh…selected. Having done so, she raced downstairs and out into the city, ready to meet Kimi.

_Heh…something of a filler. I've been having some real bad emotional issues at the moment (and that doesn't just mean PMS), so writing has been craptastic. I'm getting over it a little now, so hopefully things will start to look up. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ceilo: don't make me say it, please!_

_Kimi: JUST SAY IT, AND GET IT OVER WITH!!_

_Ceilo: jeez, SOMEone's in a bad mood, aren't they?_

_Ryuu: she's just irritated because you haven't updated in ages._

_Ceilo: that wasn't my fault! Too much crappy homework! And stupid not-working internet…_

_Kimi: please, just get on with the disclaimer! We can talk about your internet problems AFTER the chapter!_

_Ceilo: ok, fine, FINE! I own nothing except the plotline, Kimi and Ryuu. God, what are you, PMSing?_

Chapter 6

When Kagome finally arrived, Kimi looked torn between throttling her and hugging her to death.

"And FINALLY she turns up! What took you so long?" she moaned, grabbing Kagome by the hand in order to drag her into the mall.

"Uh...well, that is…" Kagome stuttered, having been pretty much overwhelmed by Kimi's attitude again. Kimi just rolled her eyes as she continued to drag Kagome along.

"Yes well, as I was saying, your clothes are horrible. No offence, but they look like the sort of thing that was fashionable a few YEARS ago…" Kagome sweat dropped as Kimi rambled on.

'A few years huh? Probably since I first fell into the well…' she mused, a little sad now. Travelling to the past hadn't left much time for something as unimportant as clothes shopping. All she ever seemed to wear was her school uniform anyway.

Jolted out of her thoughts, Kagome realised that Kimi had final picked a store, and was now rooting through the shelves and rails, occasionally picking something out. Kagome watched in horror as the pile of clothes she held grew bigger and bigger.

"Kimi?! I don't need all of those…" she tried to say, but was silenced as Kimi look up at her, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Kagome, you are going to try on-and buy-these clothes." Kimi started walking towards Kagome, a predatorial look in her eyes. "And you. Are. Going. To. LIKE IT!!!"

And with that, she pounced.

_(AN: confession-I have no fashion sense of my own, and couldn't care less about what I wear. So, I'm going to leave this to your imagination, just know that it's a long a gruelling process for Kagome, and insane fun for Kimi. I may have to bring up some of the outfits…like right now…but just imagine that it's Kimi's weird taste. I'll probably get some help with the outfits later. Thanks for bearing with me during my rant. Well, time skip!)_

Kagome sighed heavily, her arms having lost all feeling from the stain they were under. At least 6 different shopping bags hung from each arm, plus the extra boxes filled with shoes that she carried in both hands. Her biggest question…how the hell had Kimi paid for it all?!

Yup, that's right. Kagome hadn't even contributed a singly penny to the buy of all her _coughwonderfulcough_ new clothes. After the long and extensive dressing up session, Kagome had been left holding a stack of new clothes, trying to work out just how much it was all going to cost. But Kimi had just brushed this off to the side, pulling a shiny card out of her pocket, causing Kagome's jaw to drop halfway to the floor.

So where did Kimi get that kind of money? Kagome had read the amount on the till, and reread it to make sure she hadn't read it wrong the first time. Then again, it was probably best not to ask with Kimi. Especially considering what she had been like in her past life…

Kagome shook her head violently from side to side-no no no!!! she was NOT going to keep thinking about it like that! They were different people. Just like she was always telling Inuyasha. Two. Separate. People. Kagome suddenly felt a heavy weight resting on her shoulders. Just what was she getting herself into, messing around like this? She couldn't be friends with Kimi or Ryuu, it was just too dangerous. If they EVER met Inuyasha face to face, it would be the end for them, she was sure of it. And what about the promise she had made to Jakotsu and Bankotsu? How was she even going to fulfil that promise?

Whilst Kagome had been worrying, she had unknowingly come to a halt. Kimi glanced behind her, finally realising that Kagome had stopped moving. Rolling her eyes, she backtracked until she was standing next to Kagome again.

"Oi Kagome, get a move on! God, your such a…" Kimi trailed off at the sight of Kagome's face. The poor girl looked like she was about to burst into tears! Kimi's eyes softened. Maybe she was pushing Kagome too hard? I mean, shoes were wonderful, but it took _stamina_ to shop for shoes like Kimi did…

Ok, so maybe that wasn't quite the reason why Kagome seemed so upset.

Kimi frowned-she didn't like seeing her friends upset. And besides, Kagome was always having the weirdest mood-swings around her and her brother. It was like she had a preconceived idea of how they were going to act, and ended up completely shocked when they acted differently to how she had imagined. It was awfully frustrating-like being denied the script to a play you were acting in.

"Kagome?" Kimi murmured again softly, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders in order to steer her over to a nearby bench. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

It wasn't usual for Kimi to act in such a caring way towards anyone other than her brother. But she was really making an effort for Kagome, feeling as though she was responsible for the other's pain. However, her words had the opposite effect desired, as they seemed to push Kagome over the edge as she burst into noisy sobs.

Kimi gently wrapped her arms around Kagome, feeling awkward but not knowing what else she could do.

Kagome meanwhile, was mortified with herself. Sure she had a lot on her plate at the moment, what with the arrival of Kimi and Ryuu and her strange heart to heart with Bankotsu and Jakotsu, but this was just ridiculous!

And yet the tears wouldn't stop coming.

"I…I just don't know what to do anymore…" she muttered, so quiet that Kimi almost missed what she said. As it was, she had no idea what Kagome meant. All she could do was keep hugging her, and hoping the Kagome would pull through whatever it was she was going through.

_Oh my God this chapter is crap. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with this story…I have a vague idea of a plot in my head, but not much more. And it's been so long since I've watched Inuyasha, I need to get myself re-acquainted with the characters. I hope you can forgive me for such a bad chapter, but I am really on deciding where to go with this story. But I will try my best!! Please review, I really need the support!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ceilo: *reading over reviews, close to tears* omg, I love you guys! Thanks for so much support! I'm still having writers block, but your ideas (especially from kittyb78) have been great._

_Kimi: yup, you've been neglecting me and Ryuu._

_Ceilo: hey, it wasn't intentional! Was it Ryuu?_

_Ryuu:…_

_Ceilo: *sniff* well thanks a bunch for your support…anyway I don't own anything, except for Ryuu and Kimi. I own them! Uhh…is it just me, or could that sound kinda wrong?_

Chapter 7

Kagome felt like such an idiot. Sure she had finally stopped crying, but she was still sniffing every so often, and she was sure that here face was all blotchy and her eyes all red. Not to mention how utterly awkward her current situation was.

After she had finished crying, she had been ready to go home and head straight back to the feudal era, hoping that she could take her mind off of things. She could always avoid Bankotsu and Jakotsu, she was sure Inuyasha wouldn't object to that. But Kimi had refused to let her go home in such a state, instead dragging Kagome back to the apartment her and her brother shared.

So that was were Kagome was now, sitting in the apartments small living room, feeling completely out of place and listening to Kimi make tea. Well, she thought Kimi was making tea. The occasional clanks and swearwords drifting from the kitchen indicated that Kimi was probably doing something in there, but Kagome wasn't sure how the end result would turn out.

Maybe she could say she was feeling too sick to eat or drink anything…?

No, that would be rude.

And now smoke was pouring out of the kitchen door, accompanied by even more swearing. Kagome gagged at the smell. What the hell was Kimi DOING in there…? The door to the apartment suddenly clicked open causing Kagome to jump from her position on the floor, and let out a small 'eep!'

"Hey Kimi? You here? I finished my-oh Kagome, what are you doing here?" It was Ryuu. Windswept, carrying shopping bags in one hand, keys in the other, staring at Kagome with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Kimi just, uhh...invited me around after we went shopping, and now she's just in the kitchen making…uhh…" here Kagome trailed off, a) not knowing how to continue, b) because Ryuu's eyes had gone wide at the mention of Kimi in the kitchen, and had dashed off into said room.

Kimi emerged a second later with her brother, a sheepish look on her face. "Eheh…sorry about that Kagome, I was trying to make some tea and it uhh, went a little bit wrong…"

Ryuu shot her a scathing (but teasing) look. "A little bit wrong? Is THAT what you call that…mess in the kitchen? Honestly Kimi, I've never known anyone with the ability to burn water before…"

"Look, I know I'm no good at that sort of thing, but I had to try, 'cause Kagome's a _guest_…"

"It's not considered good etiquette to _poison_ your guests. It would have been better to wait for me to come home first…"

Kagome smiled softly. It was somehow relaxing to watch the siblings bicker with each other. Their relationship was just so natural, so right. It gave her a sense of normality that she hadn't felt for a long time since going through the well. She let out a small giggle as well-who would have thought that it was Ryuu who did the cooking between the two of them? From what she had pieced together, Kimi within a two-mile radius of any kitchen spelt disaster, but Ryuu was surprisingly good.

The siblings finally stopped bickering, Ryuu escaping into the kitchen to make something that was actually edible, and Kimi settled down with Kagome at the low table in the sitting room.

"Heh, sorry about trying to make something to eat! Normally I leave that stuff to Ryuu, I'm pretty hopeless at it…" Kimi trailed off, blushing with embarrassment. Kagome just smiled and shook her head.

"No, it was really thoughtful of you to try and make something for me." Kagome replied; though she was mentally thanking any and every god that was listening to her that she would never find out what Kimi had been doing in the kitchen. Then she sighed. It was getting late; she would have to be getting home soon. When she told Kimi that, however, said girl just laughed.

"Oh that! No, you're staying over tonight. I already phoned your mum about it! That's uhh…kinda what distracted me in the kitchen."

She laughed again, scratching the back of her head. Before Kagome could respond, she heard a yet another crash for the kitchen. Ryuu dashed out, still wearing an apron.

"Wh-what do you mean Kagome's sleeping over?!" he yelled, blush spreading across his face. Kimi smiled sweetly up at him, but her eyes were filled with an evil glint.

"Why brother dear, I had no idea you cared so much!" she said, her words practically dripping honey.

Make that poisoned honey.

The blush was still across Ryuu's cheeks, although Kagome couldn't figure out why. It was probably just because he wasn't used to being around any girls apart from his sister. Yeah, that would make him feel awkward.

"Um, if I'm just going to be a bother, I don't mind leaving!" Kagome piped up. She should really be getting back to the feudal era…Inuyasha could come for her at any moment, and she actually like Kimi and Ryuu alive (even if they were totally exhausting to be around) and not dead bodies all because of a stupid identity mistake.

Kimi turned on Kagome, still with that crazy glint in her eyes. "Kagome, I have been wanting this sleepover since we first met you. You are not backing out now. Besides, we need to go over your new clothes!" cue the insane laughter.

"Oh god, she bought you new clothes, didn't she?" Ryuu grinned sympathetically at Kagome. Whilst Kimi had been talking with Kagome, he had returned to and come back from the kitchen, this time carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

He had stopped blushing, and now only had an easy going grin on his face. Kagome nodded. "So…you're staying the night," he continued, and there was something in the way he said it that made Kagome blush this time. _'H-hold on, isn't Miroku supposed to be the perv? Not to self, make sure they never hang out together in the feudal era…'_

Outwardly however, she just said "yeah, Kimi arranged it so I'd stay the night…that's not going to be a problem is it?"

Ryuu smirk, and Kagome suddenly worried for her life.

"Well…if you're going to be around tomorrow morning…and Kimi's gonna want you wearing those clothes she bought…"

Kagome wondered where this was going.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Kagome choked on air, and began to cough violently.

Ryuu patted her on the back, an alarmed look on his face. When Kagome had finally calmed down, her face was still burning a violent red. Ryuu grinned "well, that's not quite the reaction as was hoping for…"

Kagome just stared at the floor, not even really hearing him properly. _'Date? DATE?! What's he talking about? We've known each other for what, a day or two?! And besides, what about Inuyasha?'_ Kimi glanced between the two of them, beaming. Oh how she loved seeing people in this kind of situation…

"Well I think that it's a great idea!" she announced. Kagome and Ryuu turned to face her, Kagome's face clearly reading alarm, Ryuu with one eyebrow raised. Kimi giggled, before continuing "well, if Kagome's that worried, and of course she would, naughty Ryuu, forgetting her boyfriend like that! Let's just call it a friendly outing, with Kagome just showing Ryuu around the city!"

Personally, Kimi thought that it was a fantastic solution. Kagome relaxed slightly at her suggestion. _'Well…if it's only a friendly date, just to show him around…'_

She smiled up at Ryuu "sure thing Ryuu-kun!" she smiled at him. Ryuu glanced down at her "what? You'll go out with me?"

"Sure, to show you around town, I wouldn't want you getting lost or anything!"

Ryuu smiled. "Sure, sounds great! I'm looking forward to it."

'_It's just…not the kind of date I wanted with you…'_

_Wooo, character development! And yet, all in another filler… (Restarts banging of head against desk) man, I really need to get this story back on its proverbial feet…at least I kinda set the scene for next time. ____ I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take, seeing as it's going to be their date. :D I've said to some people about the relationships I have planned…if anyone else has questions about that, feel free to ask. Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ryuu: (reading last chapter and blushing like a girl) oh my god…I ASKED HER OUT ON AN F-ING DATE?!_

_Ceilo: (sweatdrop) language Ryuu…_

_Kimi: Aww, that's sooo cute!!! My brother's BLUSHING!! Ryuu and Kagome, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-_

_Ryuu: (tackles his sister to the ground)_

_Ceilo: (O.O) uhh, I don't own anything, except for the two idiots on the floor…_

_Kimi + Ryuu: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' AN IDIOT?!_

_Ceilo: (fearing for her life)_

_Umm, btw, I don't know how much this will actually come up, only once I think in this chapter, but italics in the story are English, ok? Pretend that the rest of the time it's Japanese. ^^; _

Chapter 8

Kagome and Kimi stayed up late that night, modelling Kagome's new clothes, eating snacks (made by Ryuu and not his haphazard sister, thankfully) and just generally talking about anything.

Kagome for one, was totally exhausted, and would have preferred to go straight to sleep. After mentioning this to Kimi however, she was promptly told that sleeping right away was out of the question. After all, this was a sleepover, and a sleepover wasn't really a sleepover if the two or more members didn't stay up until at least midnight.

Ryuu had already gone to bed, declaring the two girls crazy to be staying up that late and warning Kimi that he wanted Kagome wide awake for their date the next day.

Date…why did he keep calling it that? Kagome wondered. She was just showing him around, that was…I don't know, more tour guiding than a date! Not that she would be able to tour-guide him for very long, she really had to get back to the Feudal Era. She had been putting it off for far too long, and if she didn't sort things out back in that time, who's to say the modern world won't suddenly start crumbling around her?

Kimi finally seemed to be feeling the effects of a day's worth of shopping combined with staying up until midnight, as she finally collapsed onto her futon with a sigh.

Kagome smiled slightly. "What's wrong, Kimi, you can't possibly be tired, could you? Whatever happened to staying up until midnight?"

"_Shaddup_." Came the muffled reply in English, and Kagome had to stifle a grin. She hadn't been to many sleepovers before, so it was nice to be able to relax like this and maybe, just for one night anyway, forget about her double life. Also lying down onto her futon, she watched as Kimi finally clicked off the light.

"Hey, Kimi? You came to Japan from America, right?"

"Yeah, our dad is still over there…" Kimi mumbled into her pillow. That's why me an' Ryuu are the only ones in the apartment."

Kagome pondered on this. "Why didn't your father come with you, doesn't he care that his children are the other side of the world?"

Kimi didn't reply for a long time, and when she did, her voice was muffled and thick. "He-he's the CEO of this big company, so it was important that he stayed over there for his work…Ryuu and I can cope on our own."

Something in her voice made Kagome think that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but that something also told her that it was an end-of discussion. Whatever it was Kimi hadn't said, it was something Kagome wasn't welcome in; no matter how fast they had become friends. Kagome sighed softly, before snuggling down into her pillow.

At least she knew that Kimi hadn't stolen the credit card.

***

Feudal Era

Sango and Miroku let out simultaneous sighs. Why, oh why did Kagome have to leave again? It was complete mayhem! They were certain that Kagome had meant nothing but the best when she had extended her help to the Shichinintai, but had she really thought about the sort of effect this would have?

Like them having to squeeze Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu into Kaede's hut, not that Bankotsu was even in there anymore. Kaede had kicked him and Inuyasha out after they proved their inability to discuss anything without resorting to a brawl. That woman was so much tougher than she looked.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu didn't seem eager to pick any fights, however, so they had been permitted to stay inside the hut. But tempers were wearing ever thinner with each snarky comment Renkotsu made, or any strange flux between each of Suikotsu's personalities.

Miroku's eyes twitched. Ah yes. And then there was that problem.

"Jakotsu, get your hand off of his butt!" Miroku blinked in surprise at the sound of Sango's voice, as she beat him too it, and Jakotsu gave a pout before sliding his hand off of the monk's rear.

Miroku sighed in relief. Was this how all the lovely ladies he took the pleasure to…er…examine, felt? So, violated, so unclean? Should he stop his lecherous ways now that he finally understood how those many women felt after he in turn had felt them?

Miroku pondered on it for a minute.

Nah. He was sure they understood.

***

Outside

Bankotsu watched, bored, as Inuyasha paced back and forth continuously in front of the strange old well. What was so special about the damn thing? Maybe it was where he was going to meet Kagome? But why not just meet her back at the old hag's (Kaede's) hut?

Kagome…

Bankotsu had wanted to speak with her more about her promise. He needed to know what had made her say it, why she wanted to help them. Outwardly, it would seem to anyone that she was simply kind, maybe even a little too kind and trusting for her own good. But Bankotsu didn't believe that, no one was that kind. There was always an ulterior motive—but what did him and his brother's have which Kagome could possibly want? Was it money? Protection? Bankotsu didn't know, but he was going to get to the bottom of the situation.

***

Modern Era

Kagome was woken up the next morning by Kimi throwing her new clothes all over the place, several of them having hit Kagome in the face. She groaned before pushing the clothes off of her in order to stretch out, yawning. Kimi paused for a second in what she was doing to glance over her shoulder at Kagome.

"Ahh, good you're finally up. We need to sort your outfit for your date!"

"d-date?" Kagome murmured, still half asleep. Oh, it made such a change sleeping on a bed in the modern era…

Kimi rolled her eyes, and turned back to the piles of clothes around her, "oh right, sorry. I meant we have to pick out an outfit for your friendly little tour around the city with my sibling who just happens to be a boy." She smiled triumphantly as she picked out two items of clothing. A pair of jeans with silver and blue embroidery, and what looked like a ring of cloth.

No, not a ring of cloth. A boob-tube top.

Oh no. no, no, no, no, no.

Kagome was wide awake now, a horrified look on her face. "Kimi, tell me you're joking. Tell me that it's a horrible mistake and you didn't even mean to buy that thing, let alone make me wear it!"

Kimi smirked.

And Kagome somehow found herself dressed in the clothes Kimi had picked along with a pair of strappy sandals, walking down a street with Ryuu. Her cheeks were bright red, and she was staring as hard as she could at the pavement.

Ryuu glanced at Kagome, and let out a sigh. Was his sister deliberately trying to make this as difficult as possible for him? How was he supposed to get to know Kagome when she was too embarrassed to even peel her eyes off of the pavement?

"Uhh…look Kagome…I'm sorry about my sister, we can reschedule this for another day if you feel really uncomfortable about it." He said, though he was really hoping she wouldn't want to reschedule. Kagome finally lifted her head to shoot a surprised look at him, she was sure that he would have enjoyed seeing her embarrassed! Maybe she was still thinking too much of Bankotsu…apart from the small amount of time they had spent in the cave together, he had always been so cocky and provoking. He had loved jibing at Inuyasha…

And if they rescheduled, she could head back to the feudal era! Kagome thought, she could sort out the problem with the Shichinintai! No, that wouldn't be fair to Ryuu. Especially when he didn't even know about her double life. The others would understand.

She grabbed Ryuu's hand cheerfully, completely missing his face go red. "don't worry, Ryuu, i-it's not THAT bad! And I promised to show you around, so let's just do it, okay? And try to enjoy it as much as we can!" all this was topped off with a brilliant smile, and Ryuu was left feeling slightly overpowered.

'how can she be so damn cute without even trying?!" he thought, averting his gave from Kagome's utterly cheerful (if somewhat oblivious) face.

So the 'tour' began, with Kagome leading him around town, pointing out all the different places of interest. All of them. Ryuu rolled his eyes, this was a bit of a drag…but at least she was still holding his hand! (Kagome seemed to have forgotten that she was still doing that) she was just in the middle of talking about some shrine, and Ryuu decided that he had to resort to desperate measures.

Giving her hand a squeeze, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "hay Kagome, want to grab a bit to eat? This tour guiding thing has left me hungry. After that, you can show me where the cinema is, okay? I'd love to see a Japanese film whilst I'm here!"

Kagome blushed when he did this, she had indeed forgotten about the fact that she had still been holding his hand. '_Lunch and the cinema? That sounds like a date…_' she thought, but didn't resist, as Ryuu pulled her over to a fast food restaurant. '_but would that really be so bad? It's not like I'm going to get much other dating in. and Inuyasha won't mind. He's probably got Jakotsu all over him at the moment…' _she giggled, and the image of Jakotsu glomping Inuyasha was replaced with one of Kimi glomping him. '_I wonder how he would react if it was Kimi instead of Jakotsu?'_ the two 15 year olds were now seated at a table, Ryuu holding a tray with an assortment of food on it. He smirked at her "_your gourmet dinner is served, Lady Kagome_," placing the tray in front of her with a flourish.

Kagome laughed, "_Why thank you,_" she replied in the best English she could, thankful that she had taken that class. Her smile dropped however, as she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the restaurant.

"Kagome?"

_Ok, so maybe it's the date part 1. a slight cliff-hanger I guess? Tell me who you think it is!_

_Ehem…I'd like to just say that Miroku isn't being homophobic when he said he felt violated. It's just he is a __**womaniser**__, woman being the key word here, and will probably feel very uncomfortable with another man interacting with him in such a way. To him, the idea of being attracted to another man just doesn't make sense. That's why he said that. _

_Oh, and enjoy my tragic attempts to inject humour into this chapter. Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Ceilo: I am so sorry.

Kimi: You better be. You've left everyone wait in suspense for how long? Freaking months, that's how long!

Ryuu: Not to mention it wasn't even a good cliff-hanger. It was obvious who it was going to be.

Ceilo: I…don't even have a decent excuse. Yes I had homework, coursework, my art, etc. but I'm sure everyone else has problems like that, or equally, work they have to do. I'm just lazy and out of ideas. So sorry. I own nothing except Kimi and Ryuu.

Chapter 9

"Kagome?" the voice asked again, and Kagome paled at the sound of it, looking up nervously to meet incredulous eyes.

"H-Hojo?!" she squeaked at the sight of the brown haired boy. Oh no, no, no…this couldn't be happening! For Hojo to see her here, with Ryuu, and wearing…suddenly, the full knowledge of exactly what she was wearing hit her, and she ducked her head back down, cheeks flaming red.

'Why did you do this to me Kimi!' she moaned in her head, hoping that her hair was covering the worst of her blushing face.

Ryuu watched her with an expression of mixed annoyance and amusement. On one hand, it was hilarious seeing Kagome so flustered. It just made her look so cute.

On the other hand, (his smile dropped as he turned to glare at Hojo) this stupid boy was interrupting his and Kagome's date. Quickly making up his mind, Ryuu smirked as he scooted right over to Kagome, hooking an arm around her shoulders.

"Why, _hello _Hojo!" he said brightly, and prayed he had got the idiot's name wrong. "How nice for me and Kagome to bump into you on our date!" Kagome's head shot up as she glared at him, her blue eyes flashing. What on earth was Ryuu going on about? Was he trying to make Hojo upset and embarrass her as much as possible in the process?

As she thought about it, that wasn't too unbelievable at all.

She glanced the other way to look at Hojo. He had a concerned look on his face as well as…was that irritation? This would be the first time Kagome had ever seen anything but clueless happiness on the boy's face.

But no, Hojo was holding his irritated facial expression in place rather well. "What are you thinking, Otori-san?" he demanded, and Kagome was confused for a second, before she realised that he was talking to Ryuu. So his surname was Otori, huh…?

"Umm…I'm pretty sure I know what I'm thinking. I'd be in a bit of trouble if I didn't." Ryuu shot back, grinning lazily. He loved trying to get Hojo riled up.

"Don't be silly Otori-san! It's dangerous to be taking Kagome out in her condition!" Hojo continued, getting dangerously close to actually raising his voice.

"Condition…?" Ryuu asked, sounding confused. "But she's fine. LOOK AT HER. Ok, so at this precise moment she looks like she's running a fever with a red face like that-" Kagome glared at him "-but that's just because of my sister's fashion taste and personality of a typhoon! It's not like Kagome's ill."

Panic hit Kagome. Oh no, no, no! Don't do this Ryuu! She silently begged, realising that he was close to ruining the only slightly feasible excuse she had for her long absences. She looked at the invitingly hard table and wondered if there was an illness her Grandpa could find that would explain her banging her head repeatedly against the table in front of her.

Hojo looks flustered. "Of course she's ill! So ill that whenever I check up on her, her grandfather tells me she's got some kind of terrible disease and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Even her GRANDFATHER keeps trying to get rid of you? Dude, get a life." Ryuu snapped, quite harshly in Kagome's opinion. Hojo had flushed red, and without another word, only a look directed at Kagome, left the restaurant. Ryuu smirked and sat back down, laughing slightly. "God, what an annoying kid, right Kagome? He said, glancing at her, but his laughter stopped when he saw her face.

She looked angry, and Ryuu couldn't understand why.

"Wh-why did you act like that to Hojo?" she asked quietly, shaking ever so slightly. Ryuu stared blankly for a couple more seconds before understanding.

"Kagome, he was being such an idiot!" Ryuu said, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean god, could he have seemed any more desperate? Such a loser…" he trailed off as Kagome slammed her hands on the table, and stood up abruptly.

"How dare you Ryuu?" she yelled, glaring at him, Ryuu could only blink back in shock. "I may not be interesting in Hojo in any way other than as a friend, but that doesn't give you any right whatsoever to treat him like that!" Kagome slid herself out from around the table, stalking off to the exit.

Ryuu was left staring after her, a mixture of feelings going through his head. Primarily he was, for lack of a better term, pissed. Kagome hadn't needed to blow up like that at all! He was only having a joke for God's sake! A slight twinge of guilt also slithered its way into his mind, but growing irritation quickly squashed it out.

Stupid Hojo…he and Kagome had been having a great time until he had showed up and ruined everything. It was his fault. Ryuu glared at the exit of the restaurant for a few more seconds before sliding his phone out of his pocket. Better tell Kimi what was going on before Kagome arrived at their apartment to collect all her stuff…

***

Kimi received the message from her brother literally seconds before an angry rap sounded on the door, and she hurried over to let Kagome in. Kagome's cheeks were flushed, and she was breathing heavily. Kimi had a sneaking suspicion that she had ran at least part of the way to the apartment. Once Kagome had collected most of her breath, she gave Kimi a strained smile. "Sorry about this Kimi, but I've just got an urgent message from home, and I had to leave your brother at the restaurant."

Kimi raised an eyebrow. Kagome wasn't even bothering to try and lie convincingly. Kagome sighed, letting the grin slip off her face.

Ok, so we had a fight. But I don't want to talk about it, and I'm sure your brother would be happy to fill you in on any details…" Kagome said, slightly bitterly Kimi thought, but she nodded before letting Kagome pass to collect her things. Trust Ryuu to screw things up. He always acted before thinking. Kimi leant against the doorframe just as Kagome emerged from Kimi's room where all her things had been left.

"Look, Kagome…" Kimi began, ignoring the warning look Kagome seemed to be giving off "Whatever Ryuu did, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's always sticking his foot in before thinking things through, and he gets pretty carried away…" Kagome snorted "but he really isn't that bad a guy. I get it that you want to let off steam before you see him again, but giving him another chance, k?" Kimi finished, mentally hitting herself over the head for such a pathetic mini-speech. It seemed to have had the desired effect though, as Kagome's eyes softened slightly.

"I'll try Kimi…there's…there's just a lot of stuff going on in my life at the moment, ok?" Kagome seemed to be struggling for words slightly. "I'll see you when I can," Kagome finished, rushing out of the door before Kimi could get another word in.

Kimi closed the door after Kagome had left leaning against it and sighing slightly. She had wanted things to be more interesting with the twin's move to Japan, but she really wished it wasn't heading in such a negative direction.

***

Kagome sighed as she walked back to her house, the wind blowing through her hair, bringing a nice cooling feeling to her back. She was still in the clothes Kimi had picked out, but at that moment she really couldn't have cared less. There was too much information jumbled up in her head, and it was beginning to get to her. Kagome wanted to get her priorities sorted, and unfortunately, dealing with Ryuu and Kimi fell low down on the list.

Apologising to Hojo came first.

Reaching her house, she was surprised to find Hojo just coming down the steps from the temple. He saw her, and quickly turned his head away, causing guilt to swim in Kagome's stomach. "Hojo, wait, please!" she called out, rushing over to him. He ducked his head away again, avoiding her gaze. Kagome's heart sank further. "I'm so sorry about Ryuu…I had no idea he was so…rude, and arrogant, and…" Kagome trailed off, narrowly avoiding going into a rant. "And-and it wasn't even a date! I was just showing him around town!" she finished desperately.

Hojo finally looked at her, but the look on his face was still hurt and angry, something she hadn't seen on him ever before today. "You really hurt me back there Kagome" He said finally, "I've liked you for so long. I noticed you weren't ill, how could I not? But I thought I'd play along. If it was something you had to hide so badly I figured I'd just act the fool. Because I wanted to help you." His hands reached up to cup Kagome's face, and she felt her cheeks heat up. "But…I can tell you don't feel the same way. I'll still be here for you, and I want to be able to help if you ever feel you can come to me." Hojo finished, and let go of Kagome before walking down the rest of the steps.

"And one last thing," he called back, "I bought you some cream for that terrible rash you have." Kagome spun round just into to see him wink at her before walking off. She broke into a teary grin.

'I guess this means…I'm forgiven?' she wondered, finding a newfound fondness for Hojo. For him to have noticed like that, and still kept it quiet for her…maybe she would be able to talk to him about it. Someday.

With that thought in mind, she finished her ascent up the stairs, entering her home to prepare for her return to the Feudal Era.

_Holy crap. I'm so sorry for being so late. As usual. And I fully understand if no one can be bothered to review after this._

_By the way…about Hojo. I think he's sweet. Honestly. He's a nice boy and deserves to get someone who'll love him as he is. But I doubt Kimi and Ryuu could stand him. I feel like I've ended up making him slightly OOC. ^^;_

_The ending wrote itself, I don't know if Hojo will play a bigger role, or just be there for Kagome. Who knows where he'll end up? ^^_

_This chapter was also written over a large period of time, meaning the writing style is probably slightly disjointed. Tell me if there's anything majorly wrong that you notice._

_So please review, even if it is just to tell me you're sick of my lousy updating. ^^;_


End file.
